Unconditional Love
by Sandy7882
Summary: Love is unconditional, that is the way that Ethan loves Theresa
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditional Love Chapter One**

**The was a time that Ethan was wondering who he really loves? Gwen or Theresa, the woman that still his heart and the one that doesn't want to return, the woman that he loves is the woman the he is ready to walk to the moon and get her some sand. The woman that we all know that he loves Theresa .**

**Sometime if you listen to your heart it will tell you what is the right one for you and if you don't want to listen well it will show you.**

**Ethan is awake from the long fighting coma, that everyone had blame Theresa for the bad attempt to kill Ethan.**

**Ivy: Ethan I think that you should know that Theresa is the one to blame for this.**

**Ethan: What are you talking about mother? Theresa is my wife of nine years and I love her and she loves me.**

**Gwen: WHAT!**

**Gwen was standing the door way**

**Ethan: Excuse me, but why is Gwen here mother and not Theresa?**

**Gwen was furious: Theresa is not allowed to see you sh……..**

**Ethan cuts her off: Why wouldn't I be allowed to see she is my wife**

**Ivy: Ethan honey, Theresa is not your wife, Gwen is your wife.**

**Gwen: Why Ethan are you doing this, she never loves you the way I do.**

**Ethan: Please someone contact my wife and tell her that I would like to see her, and please someone remove this lunatic woman out of my bedroom.**

**Gwen: What? Ethan you can not do this to me I'm the woman that you had married three years ago, look at my ring, if you look inside you will see that you that our initial are written in there.**

**Ethan: I don't care that there is something that is written inside your ring, any one could of written those initial, please mother have someone contact Theresa and tell her that I would like to see her.**

**Ivy left the room and contacted Theresa on her cell phone.**

**Theresa: Hello?**

**Ivy: Could you please come down to the hospital, Ethan is awake and would like to see you.**

**Theresa couldn't believe that Ethan wanted to see her, she didn't even say Thank you to Ivy she had already hanged up.**

**Fast as a speeding bullet Theresa was sitting in her car and driving as fast , but she got there**

**Theresa: Ethan you called for me?**

**Theresa was standing close to the bed and wondering why Ethan had called her.**

**Ethan: Come here beautiful**

**Theresa: What you are not mad at me? And you want to be with me and the kids.**

**Ethan: Of course you are the one that I had married nine years ago, why wouldn't want to be with the woman that I love.**

**Theresa could of went along with Ethan, but she had a feeling that would end up blowing in her face and she knew that if Ethan would have come and find the truth well he will never forgive her for lying to him again.**

**Theresa walked to the bed and grab his hand and the tears came come on her cheeks: Ethan there is something that you should know, you are not married to me but you are surely married to Gwen you have been married to her for the last three years. We have a daughter together and her name is Jane. I'm so sorry Ethan I'm the one that I had put you in this situation but I still love you and I hope that one day that you will come back to me, so we can be a family.**

**Theresa runs out of the hospital room crying**

**Ethan: Mom?**

**Ivy: Yes Ethan,**

**Ethan: What happen, why I'm not married to the woman that I love Theresa?**

**Chapter 2**

**Ivy: Ethan four years ago you came close to marry Theresa, but Gwen found out that she was pregnant with your child, and you are a great man, you decided that you should marry the mother of you kid and…….**

**Ethan: and what? Come on mother tell me the whole story, I know that you are hiding something from me…..**

**Ivy: Well, you are right there is something that you should know, Gwen lost the baby after the wedding and you stayed married to Gwen. One night when Gwen was out of town Theresa put some drugs in your bottle of water, she wanted to pretend that she Gwen for you to sleep with her, she had a wig and you thought that was your wife so you made love to her.**

**Ethan starts getting flask back of that night, but he only see Theresa, the natural Theresa.**

**Ethan: Mother, I can remember the night and that was Theresa, but there is nothing wrong with this?**

**Ivy: One week before this mishap, Theresa knew that you and Gwen was trying to get an embryos baby, she snuck in and knock out the surrogate mother, and the doctor put Gwen embryos in Theresa and you sperm. She thought that if she could take back what she had done in L,A she had would of, that the way that Theresa was trying to**

**Ethan: See mother, that what love is all about, she loves me and I love her. I don't care what she had done to make Gwen life miserable, but what would you do if you where in Theresa shoes, you love someone and that someone is married to someone else?**

**Ivy: I would probably do the same thing that Theresa did.**

**Sam: hi son! I'm so happy that you decided to come back to us.**

**Dr. Russell walk in: I would have to ask everyone to leave and let Ethan get some rest, he need to have some test done and make sure that everything is all right.**

**Every one leaves and let Ethan rest**

**Dr. Russell: I saw Gwen ran out crying, if you don't mind me asking what happen?**

**Ethan: When I woke up the only thing that I could remember is that I was married to Theresa and not Gwen, although my mother tell me other wise, she said that I have been married to Gwen the last three years.**

**Dr. Russell: Ethan let me tell you a little piece of advice, if you love someone let her know don't be afraid to tell them because if you don't you will never what the future may hold for you.**

**Ethan: I don't know what to think anymore , if I'm married to Gwen is because a part of me must love her but on the other hand my heart wants to be with Theresa. Dr. Russell what should I do?**

**Dr. Russell: Well Ethan let time tell it course, you should have a talk with both women in your life, tell them that you want to have some time alone and tell them that you love them both equally, but remember marriage is only a piece a paper and you should follow heart with the decision that you make you will see that you have made the best of the rest of your life.**

**Ethan: You are right I will have a talk with both woman that I love and I will tell them that I need to take some time alone and that I will let them know in time which one and want to spend the rest of my life with. Dr. Russell can you contact them and set up a time with them.**

**Dr. Russell: I will do that for you. So for the test I need you to get a head scan, just to make sure that every thing is all right. If everything is right well you will be able to go home tomorrow.**

**Ethan: I can't go to the mansion I will need to have some privacy, I can always go the bed and breakfast.**

**Dr. Russell: You could use my cottage, know one knows where it is and you can take all the time that you need to make the decision. Let me know if you want it.**

**Dr. Russell takes Ethan to have is test done.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ethan is back from the test a nurse rolls him back to his room, he sees Theresa in the wall way.**

**Ethan: Theresa, can you come to my room and want to talk to you about something and I hope that you will understand.**

**Theresa follows him.**

**Ethan got back to his bed asking Theresa to sit beside him he took her hand and look deep in her eyes. He could sense his heart beating hard and skipped.**

**Ethan: I know what you had done to me, wasn't meant to be for me but for that bastard of Alistar so don't worry about it I will not charge you of anything.**

**Theresa: I'm so sorry that I had to put you thru this, It wasn't meant for you but for Alistar. I would never hurt you and you know that, I have tried to make you realize that you love me.**

**Ethan: I'm sorry honey but now I'm mixed between you and Gwen and need sometime alone to figure out what I will do for the love that I have to share with that special someone.**

**Theresa: I know what you mean Ethan and I will give you the chance to think and make up your mind about the woman that you really want to be with. I have faith that you find in your heart that I'm the woman that you always love and will love for the rest of your life.**

**Ethan as tears in his eyes and he knows that whatever he decided to do, she will always have a part of his heart, she gave him what Gwen could not give him, a wonderful daughter Jane.**

**Ethan: See that what I love about you are a fighter you never gave up on me, you showed me that love as no price and that you will do anything to have me in your life.**

**Theresa was speechless she couldn't believe what she was hearing from the man that she loves that he appreciate what she as done for him, tears were forming in her deep brown eyes.**

**Ethan pull Theresa closer to whisper : You mean the world to me and I hope that I will make the right decision……**

**Theresa kissed him softly and said: I love you and I hope that I will hear from you soon.**

**Theresa got up but Ethan was still holding her hand, Theresa turns around to face him and could see that Ethan was crying softly for the inside. He pull on her hand and Theresa got close and Ethan gave her a deep passionate kiss.**

**Outside Gwen was witnessing this and can't believe what she was seeing.**

**Theresa got out and came to face with Gwen.**

**Gwen: What did told you before don't you listen I want you to stay away for my husband!**

**Theresa: Well there nothing I have to be sorry for, Ethan ask to talk to me and we spoke and that it.**

**Gwen: Why are you not crying? usually you always cry when Ethan tells you that he will not leave me.**

**Theresa: Because I respect the man that love and will always love, anyway I have to go and be with MY DAUGHTER.**

**Theresa turned around and went straight for the door.**

**Gwen walked in Ethan room**

**Gwen: Hey, how are you feeling?**

**Gwen bent down to kiss Ethan**

**Ethan: Gwen please sit we need to talk**

**Gwen: To talk about what, how Theresa almost kill you and now you want to see her pay**

**Ethan: No, not at all, you see Gwen I don't know if I love you anymore**

**Gwen: What the hell are you talking about Ethan?**

**Ethan: Gwen let me finish, you see when I was in the coma the only thing that I could remember was that was married to Theresa and not you. After my mother and even Theresa told me that I was married to you and not to her.**

**Gwen: So why now? Why are you doubting your love for me? You know that I have done nothing wrong to except love you.**

**Ethan: I know that Gwen, but I love Theresa to, so that why I want to take sometime alone and I want to make sure that I make a correct decision**

**Gwen: What decision? There is no decision to be made, you are married to me for three years and you tell me that you are doubting your love to me. What was those three years that we had then?**

**Ethan: Those three years were beautiful but inside of me I always knew that I loves Theresa and even today I still love her, so that why I have to make a choice. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if I made the right choice.**

**Gwen: Fine, but I will go with you I don't think that you should be alone.**

**Ethan: No Gwen, I want to be alone, you know what a mean?**

**Gwen: Well let me get a nurse to go with you? I just want to make sure that you will okay.**

**Ethan: NO! Gwen let me be alone of a little while. And when I get back then we will talk some more.**

**Gwen: Okay if that you want and I will be waiting at the mansion for you.**

**Gwen kisses Ethan but the kiss was cold.**

**If Ethan had the choice he would have ask someone to make the choices for him. But know one knew how he really feel about Theresa, everyone thinks that he is in love with Gwen, the woman that he had married, but why did he married Gwen.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Ethan had finally ask Dr. Russell for her secret cottage.**

**Ethan got there he did a fire in the fire place and watch the flame dance. He could rest and think about the decision that he will need to make to make sure that he will not make the biggest mistake of all time.**

**Ethan: Theresa I love you more that anything in the world, but on the other hand he was married to Gwen.**

**Ethan look at the flame dancing in the fire place and fell asleep**

**( DREAM)**

**Ethan: Theresa where are you? Why are you not my wife?**

**Ethan could see that Theresa was in the back of the family room just standing there with tears in her eyes. He tried to get closer but Gwen in is face.**

**Gwen: Honey, why are you talking to her, she's the daughter of one of the maid, she doesn't need your attention.**

**Ethan tried to get Gwen off of him but it seem that she was glued to him. He tried to get to her and hold her in his arms.**

**Ethan: Gwen you get off of me and please leave me alone I know that you are the one that keep me and Theresa apart all that time and now I want to be with her .**

**Ethan was calling for Theresa, but it seem that he was glued to the floor.**

**Alistar: Well, well ,well it seem that you can not have what you really want Ethan, and anyway I own Theresa she is mine and not yours.**

**Ethan: If you try to hurt her again I will make sure that you are the one that will be in the coma and that you will never come out of it again.**

**Ethan and Alistar look at each other with hate in there eyes.**

**Alistar went to Theresa and grab her by the arm and drag her away.**

**Theresa: Please Alistar let go of me I'm tired of you hurting me and abusing me?**

**Ethan: Alistar let her go now!**

**Alistar: Theresa you better come with me if you want to see your children again.**

**Theresa follows Alistar in fear of not seeing her children again.**

**Ethan can not figure out why she follows him when all she wanted is to be with him.**

**A few minutes had pass and Ethan was sitting in the living room wondering why.**

**Suddenly we hear Theresa scream, Ethan stood up and ran as fast up the stair and straight to Theresa bedroom. When he got there the door was lock and Theresa was screaming and crying.**

**Ethan kick the door open and found Alistar lying on his back and barely breathing and Theresa curled on the bed naked and shivering.**

**Ethan: Hey Theresa I'm here and I will never leave you, you mean the world to me.**

**Ethan had put a soft and warm blanket around her naked body.**

**Theresa: I will always love you and please help get rid of this awful monster and that way I will be free to be with you.**

**Gwen was standing close to bedroom: Over my dead body Theresa, you will pay for what you have done to Alistar .**

**Gwen left and got Fancy to help her with Theresa**

**Fancy barged in the room and was yelling: You murder my grandfather and believe Theresa you will pay for you have done to this family. If I have too I will haunt you for the rest of your life.**

**Theresa: You listen you little spoiled bitch, you have no right to come in my bedroom and accuse me of killing your grand papa. So I want you to leave and by the way SLAP does it ring any bell, SO GET OUT!**

**Fancy left the room with a hand on cheek and Gwen followed.**

**Theresa: Please Ethan take me away from this place I will call an ambulance for the ass#$ and I will call mama and see if she could take care of the kids for a few days I need sometime with you and no else, but we need someplace that no one will find us not even the monsters that wants us apart.**

**Ethan: I have an idea please come with me I have a place that Dr. Russell had loaned me and I think that you will love this secluded place.**

**One hour later the kids were in the car and the ambulance had taken Alistar away.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Back in real life)**

**Theresa was lying in bed and wonder how she could be with Ethan since she had married Alistar. She knew that she couldn't ask for divorce Alistar wouldn't never consider that a way to get out of a marriage, he needs to be dead or she will be death.**

**After a while, she feel a sleep and start dreaming that she was somewhere that she never been before. Somewhere that she felt like no one could hurt her. It was in a log cabin with a nice fireplace, deep in the woods where it was safe and special.**

**Theresa was looking around and she was amazed by the charm that the cabin had and was breath taking. As she walk thru the cabin she heard some moaning, and was wondering who was there with her. As she got close to veranda the moaning got louder and she turn the corner she was Ethan sleeping there on the sofa.**

**She kneeled down and caress his soft hair and she was looking at him with such passion and desire in her eyes.**

**Theresa: Ethan my love wake up I'm here for you.**

**Ethan open his eyes and scoop up Theresa from the floor where she was kneeling and held her tight afraid that was all a dream.**

**Ethan: Hey, how did you get here? I thought that no one knew this place? I don't understand?**

**Theresa: There is no time for us to wonder how this is happening let take that time that we have here and make it special.**

**Ethan: You are right let not waste more time**

**Theresa starts to kiss Ethan passionately**

**After being in each arm and kissing they took a break did not want the time to go to fast**

**Theresa: I'm so happy that you are here with me and keep me warm**

**Ethan: If I had a choice to do it every I would**

**Theresa: You have the choice, you need to make a choice**

**Ethan: I know and that why I came here to make a choice**

**Theresa: If I'm here it because you want to make a choice and that choice is that deep in your heart you know who you want to be with.**

**Ethan: I want to be with you but…..**

**Theresa: But what?**

**Ethan: I'm married to Gwen, not out of love but out of respect for that she was carrying my child.**

**Theresa: Shuch, let not talk about any of this just make love to me.**

**Ethan took Theresa in front of the fireplace laid down a blanket and pillows**

**Theresa was looking in Ethan eyes, their where shining and bright, she never seem him like that before. She knew that look was love and that he was happy that she was there with him.**

**Ethan: Theresa do you know how long I was waiting for that special evening? I want to remember what we had. Please make me remember those night of sincere and passionate love that we made.**

**Theresa very close to him she could feel is warm breath on the neck she look in his eyes: Ethan I will make you remember**

**They start to kiss and Ethan started to help get out of her clothes and Theresa was perfect. When the clothes was off, he laid her down and got on top of her.**

**Theresa felt pain and someone forcing her, she didn't want to open her eyes, but it hurt to much that she had no choice to open.**

**When she open her eyes**

**Theresa: Stop it Alistar you are hurting me**

**Alistar wouldn't listen she knew that would be to nice to be true that her and Ethan shared that nice intimate moment.**

**Two hours later Alistar was done with her and left her there with no sign of happiness.**

**Alistar: Well see you later my sweet and loving wife, he said with a big smile on his face and laughter in his voice.**

**Chapter 6**

**That night Theresa had a hard time to fall asleep, wondering if he will come back to hurt her again.**

**The night was long and she didn't get to much sleep. The following day she decided to go to the café.**

**She walk in and saw Simone sitting at a table with her little sister Paloma**

**Theresa: Hey girls, how is everyone doing today?**

**Simone and Paloma: Just fine**

**Paloma: But you look like hell, what happen to you?**

**Theresa: Don't ask , let say that my monster had his pleasure with me**

**Theresa: Can I talk to you about something, something strange happen last night. See I was dreaming that was in a cabin that I never went before and it was warm and relaxing. The cabin had a huge fireplace and there someone sleeping on the sofa. When I heard some moaning I looked at it was Ethan, sleeping so I woke him gently and we made love he told me he needed to make a decision. So I told him that if I was here and that was happening that he knew what he wanted and that was me. Girls it is hard to explain I could feel Ethan touch me, kissing me and making love to me, until Alistar was forcing himself on me.**

**Simone: Wow this is so cool you had one of this universal dream, that is something that doesn't happen often, but you are lucky Theresa.**

**Theresa: What do you mean Simone?**

**Simone: What you had was real, you making love to Ethan and what you felt with Ethan was real. Theresa take some time off for yourself, here the key to my cottage and go spend a few days and just relax.**

**Theresa took Simone advice she needed time to relax and gain energy, because Alistar was killing softly and she wanted to be strong for her children.**

**Theresa: Thank you Simone, I'll go and pack**

**Theresa left and pack, she was back in her car and she was driving and just thinking of what happen yesterday. She could feel the tingling inside of her rising. One hour later she got to the cabin, just one look at the cabin and she knew that no one will find her not even Alistar, anyway she had a week to herself Alistar was gone on a business trip.**

**Theresa got her bag and took out the key, she put the key in the lock but the door open by it self, she didn't see no cars in the front of the cabin, that was strange.**

**Theresa: Hello is there somebody?**

**As she walked in she could feel the warmness and everything just came back.**

**Theresa: Oh my god this is where my dream took place last night.**

**Theresa was amazed by what she was seeing. She got that feeling that she wasn't alone, she ran thru the cabin hoping that she could find Ethan sleeping. She ran but she found no one. She was sad. She walked up the stairs and ran a hot bath.**

**Steams was thick and soft music was playing. Theresa was naked in the bath with her eyes closed.**

**Ethan came in the cabin and heard some noises coming from upstairs. He went upstairs and heard a soft voices humming a song. As he open the door softly he could see that it was a young female with dark hair.**

**Ethan: Sorry to disturb you, but what are you doing here?**

**As he walked closer to the bathtub, he notice that it was Theresa, his beautiful Theresa naked.**

**He put an hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't make her jumped.**

**Theresa jumped: Please keep your hand to yourself…….**

**Ethan: Theresa it me Ethan**

**Theresa turned around and look straight in his deep blue eye: Ethan what are you doing here? I thought that no one knew this place except for the Russell's?**

**Ethan: That what I thought too but it seem that Dr. Russell was wrong.**

**Ethan look at her with desire and thoughts coming back from the dream of yesterday. Ethan could feel the heat raising and he breathing getting louder and faster.**

**Theresa step out of the bath and put a towel around her, Ethan walk up to her and kisses her passionately and hold her in his arms.**

**Ethan: Oh baby, you wouldn't believe the dream that I had last night it was the most amazing that I ever had in my life. I dream that you were here and that we made love all night, it felt so real Theresa. When this morning I woke up by the fire place and you were not there, I was sad.**

**Theresa: Ethan that was a universal dream, I made the same dream and trust me that was good and I can't believe that you made the same dream. I could feel everything from your soft lips to your hot body on mine.**

**Ethan: What do you say if we finishes that dream of ours?**

**Theresa walked backwards away from him slowly without saying anything as she reach the door for the master bedroom she let go of her towel and reveal to Ethan her naked body to him once more.**

**Ethan walk up to Theresa and lift her up and look deep in her eyes and kissed her, dropping her softly on the top of the bed. Theresa helped Ethan to get out of his clothes she couldn't wait for him to make love the way they did the night before.**

**Chapter 7 **

**As a soft music played Ethan and Theresa was still making up for the lost time that they were away from each other.**

**Ethan: Ahhhhh! That feel so good Theresa I never made love to someone that way that is our special way of know that we truly love each other.**

**Theresa: I love this, right now what we have and I hope that you will never forget the love that I have for you.**

**Theresa got out of bed, Ethan was looking at her with love and passion and was wondering why she got out of bed**

**Ethan: Theresa where do you think you are going?**

**Theresa turned around and said: If you want to know follow me and you will see where I'm going.**

**Ethan got out of bed and followed Theresa she was walking down the stairs to the kitchen**

**Ethan: The kitchen? Well if you are like me well you need food after making love.**

**Theresa didn't say I word and open the fridge and brought out the strawberries and the chocolate syrup**

**Ethan: I love your idea**

**Theresa always keeping silent walk back up stairs and went to the bathroom.**

**She ran a hot bath and light some candles, she loves the way that she keep silent it make Ethan go crazy. He was wondering what in god name what was happening.**

**Ethan: Theresa talk to me your are scaring me you didn't say a word two me in 10 minutes.**

**Theresa turned around and look at him straight in the eyes and still she didn't say a word. She kissed him softly and she grab his hand and brought him to the bathtub and she got in the bathtub and started to kiss him and pouring water all over him.**

**Ethan: Theresa darling, please tell me something.**

**Theresa: I just want to take this time and make the most excitement time of my life and I want to remember for the rest of my life.**

**Ethan: Trust me you will.**

**Ethan grab Theresa hand and took her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and took the chocolate syrup and the strawberries.**

**Ethan: Sorry Theresa but I'm hungry.**

**Ethan drop some chocolate syrup all over Theresa chest and stomach and rub it over with the strawberries and hate. Theresa was moaning and she like the way that Ethan's tongue felt on her body.**

**Theresa: Hey that feels good but you had stolen my idea.**

**They played for hours after and orgasms after another.**

**They feel asleep in each other arms and dreams of the future that they will have together.**

**The next day Theresa woke up before Ethan and decided that she was going to make breakfast.**

**Ethan woke up and could smell the bacon, pancakes and good smell of Columbian coffee, he got out of bed and put his house coat and join Theresa in the kitchen.**

**Ethan: Hmmmmmm**

**Theresa: Hey you are up I wanted to surprise you with this breakfast in bed. Well why not eat in the sun room the sun is out and birds are singing.**

**Ethan: I love Theresa!**

**Chapter 8:**

**After the breakfast was done and the dishes were put away. Ethan and Theresa couldn't keep but smiling they both found the love that they were searching for the unconditional love that every human should have in their life time.**

**Ethan: Do you know I much I love you! You are the one that always believe in me and never let me down, you always believe in me.**

**Theresa: Ethan I don't love you.**

**Ethan looks at Theresa with question in his eyes, he was going nut he couldn't believe what she was saying. He was going to say something, but Theresa cut him off.**

**Theresa: I adore you, you mean the world to me. You are my sunshine when it rain and you are my star at night.**

**Ethan was relieve to hear those word coming out of her beautiful mouth of hers.**

**He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly.**

**One question was on his mind and he was wondering how he was going to ask her without making her freak.**

**Ethan: Theresa there is something that I need to ask you. What will happen to us when we go back to Harmony? Will you ask for divorce from Alistar?**

**Theresa: I would like to leave where knowing that we will be together and there is no one that will stop us and have what we have right now, but we all know that Alistar and Gwen will not let us be happy. They will make our life hell. But I'm willing to fight for you.**

**Ethan: Let's make a plan, when we get home tomorrow and we go back to the mansion, let fight together for what we want. I will stay with you every night, to make sure that Alistar will never hurt that lovely body of yours. **

**Ethan takes out it cell phone and turns it on, he sees that they are 25 miss calls and they are all from Gwen. He shook is head in disbelieve that she did get the message that he wanted to be alone to think what he wanted to be with. He ignored the miss calls and called is lawyer.**

**Ethan: Good afternoon Jack, this is Ethan Bennett, I would like to have a divorce paper drawn up for tomorrow, yes that right I will ask Gwen for divorce. Thank you Jack I will see you tomorrow.**

**Theresa was there speechless, she couldn't believe that Ethan was going to ask Gwen for divorce.**

**Theresa: Are sure that she will sign the divorce paper, and good for you if she does but I know that Alistar will probably not give me a divorce. He will make sure that I will not be happy for the rest of my life.**

**Ethan: I will help you get the divorce and even put him behind bars for what he have done to you those past months.**

**Theresa: I don't want you to get hurt or even killed, you know that Alistar will go a great length to make sure that I will be his slave for the rest of this bastard life.**

**Ethan: If it mean that you will ask for the divorce and it doesn't want to give it to you. Well I will wait for you for the rest of my life. I don't want to share this love I have for you with any one else.**

**Theresa kissed him and she had tears running down her eyes she couldn't hold them back.**

**Theresa: But may reject love, one woman may come along and you will fall in love with her and you may get tired of waiting for me.**

**Ethan look deep in the chocolate eyes and said: Never, I will never be tired of waiting for you, you own my heart and my soul, with you I want to live and be the man that I always wanted to be.**

**Theresa was still crying, she hug him and kissed him. The kiss got faster and faster, the passion and the heat was rising the sun room, Theresa could feel Ethan getting aroused and she could feel herself getting warm all over.**

**Ethan pick her and brought her to the living room where fire was dancing, a big blanket were laid in front of the fire place. Ethan laid her down keeping his eyes on her.**

**Theresa started to feel him and she could feel that he was warm and that he wanted her for the life of him, she keep looking deep in his eyes and she took is shirt off and kissed is tanned chest with her soft lips. Ethan was moaning, he loved the way that he felt when she was touching him, it felt like an angel coming from above to deliver him from all the stress that he had.**

**Theresa stop and stood up and dance with the light of the fire place, she took off the silk robe that Ethan had bought her before he got married to Gwen. She joins him under the blanket and they made love until the next morning.**

**They knew that tomorrow a war will start and they might not be able to do this again for a while. **


	2. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Ethan and Theresa had gone up that morning wondering if they will ever be the same way again, the feeling that they had shared in the past few days. 

_Theresa: Ethan, I'm afraid that we will never be able to be together for the rest of our life. Alistar will never give me the divorce, and I will have to do the same thing as my father live in a lie._

_Ethan: I will have to fight for you we will have to take you away from this mansion and run away_

_Theresa: You know that Alistar will never leave me alone it seem that man has some eyes all around his head and he has people working for him._

_Ethan took Theresa in his arm and knew that she was right. He took her face in his hand and said: I will do anything to make sure that you are mine._

_They took their bags and went to their own car, Theresa turned around ran to Ethan and kissed him passionately: I see you tonight my love._

_After hours of driving, they arrive at home almost at the same time. Theresa walk in and Pilar was waiting for her. _

_Pilar: Hey, sweetie how was the getaway, you look great and you even have some colors back and you are smiling again._

_Theresa: well I had a excellent time and I had the chance to share that time with someone that I can't not reveal the name._

_Pilar: Okay I won't ask but I hope that you see more of that man._

_Theresa: Well I'm counting on it._

_Gwen notice that Theresa was home and that she was all smiles_

_Gwen: Hey Theresa you look like a million dollar, but I can't wait for Alistar to see you he will take the gloat away._

_Theresa didn't listen she keep her smile and look at her mother hoping that she could tell her mother what happen in the last days. _

_Ethan walk in and Gwen rushed to his side and kissed him but Ethan turned to face Theresa that was all smile._

_Gwen: So how are you felling? I hope that you are well rested cause I have made reservation at the seascape for dinner._

_Ethan: Gwen there is something that I need to tell you, can we talked in private, second thought you are comfortable around anybody I will just come out and say it. I have been blind and hurt. We were all fooling our self about love and that love will concur all. Well Gwen I have tried to understand what you meant by you love me. You don't love me the same way that I love you. You love me because you want to keep me away from Theresa and the real love that I should have known. I was blind to believe that I could have spend the rest of my life with you and that to believe all I was doing is to hurt you and me by believing that our love was true._

_Gwen: I really love you and if you want to work on those emotion and feeling that you have right now, we will get help, but as for the love that you are searching for, as you said it" You love me because you want to keep me away from Theresa and the real love that I should have known." I will help you Ethan._

_Ethan: I don't want your help all need is the true love that have inside of me that I want to share with someone special. Gwen I want a divorce and please don't try to talk me out of it. Here's the paper please sign and I won't make it hard on you._

_Gwen: WHY? You are in love with that little bitch?_

_Ethan: Don't call her name, she is the mother of my child Gwen and you should have respect for Theresa she the one that gave you Jane you spend most of the time with her and please don't do anything stupid like trying to run away with her again._

_Gwen: I don't want a divorce and if you want her that much please be with her. I will make a deal, I will give you the divorce that you want, if Alistar give Theresa her divorce. Is that a deal?_

_Ethan: No it not, you will sign the paper and that is final._

_Gwen notice that Ethan was serious and that there was nothing that she could do to change is mind, he was in love with her and all along he didn't love her. _

_Pilar walk up behind Gwen: (whisper) If you don't give Ethan the divorce right now, I know where Alistar keep the documentation and I will not be shy to give Ethan the real identification that you are the one and your mother that set up Theresa._

_Gwen: Prove it, you don't know anything Pilar._

_Alistar: Well well well , what going on here?_

_Theresa: Ethan just ask Gwen for a divorce and she refuses._

_Alistar: Well Ethan my son, I guess that you finally found the truth that it was Gwen and her whore of a mother that send the information to the tabloid and not your precious Theresa. She was telling you the truth all along._

_Ethan: I knew that Theresa couldn't do anything like that to me and that I had no choice to marry Gwen because she was carrying Sarah at the time. But I have should listen to you Theresa you are the one that was telling the truth and to believe all those year, when you where telling me something I didn't believe you and I believe her, I'm sorry._

_Alistar: Well now that you all know the truth. There is something that you all need know while I was a business trip, I have meet someone and she make me realize that love do exist and that there is a life after all. And I don't need to hurt people to make me happy._

_Ethan: Now Gwen you better signs those paper, since that you tell me that you had not send the information to the tabloid and that it was Theresa all along. You are the one that was lying to me all those years, and by the way if you really need to know the definition of the word honesty look in the dictionary._

_Theresa: So Alistar will you give me the divorce?_

_Alistar: Yes, I don't know what I was thinking when I married you, I was evil back then and I need to apologize for the hurt that I have cause you and Ethan. I knew that if I did not married you, you would have ended up with Ethan. Can you please forgive me?_

_Theresa: I just want to say that it does look good to see you smile. I wish you all the happiness in the world and please treat her right._

_Theresa went over to Alistar and kissed him on the check. Turn over to Ethan who was waiting for her with is arm open, he kissed her._

_They walked hand in hand to the door, but Alistar said: Ethan another thing that you need to know LiL Ethan is your son and not Julian. I wish you both all the best. _

_The END_


End file.
